justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Teacher
|year=2014 |artist= |nowc = Teacher |dlc = Classic October 22nd, 2015 (NOW) February 16th, 2017 (JDU) Car Version March 9th, 2017 (JDU) May 18th, 2017 (NOW) |dg = (Classic) / (Car Version) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Car Version) |alt = Car Version |mc = (Classic) (Car Version) |pc = to to to (Classic) / (Car Version) |gc = to to (Classic) |nogm = 4 (Classic/Car Version) 1 (Mashup) |mashup = Costume Party |pictos= 104 (Classic) 105 (Car Version) 99 (Mashup) |audio = }} "Teacher" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a teenage boy. He has a dark blue afro, a pink and dark blue shirt, blue-grey skinny pants, and lime green and black shoes. He also wears a green earring on his left ear. Later in the routine, his shirt turns blue. Car Version In this routine, there are two men performing within a car. 'P1 ' P1 is a man with black hair. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses, a red and blue shirt, as well as three bracelets - two black and one gold. 'P2' P2 is a man with black hair and beard. He is wearing a pair of sunglasses, a ring, an orange vest with black buttons over a green shirt, and a number of golden necklaces. Teacheralt coach 1 big.png|P1 Teacheralt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background is very colorful, with many lines and zigzags sifting and floating around. The letters of Love can also be seen floating around in a jumble. During the chorus, the background is blue with pointed stripes and pink broken shards. Afterwards, the background turns purple, teal and black with crazy triangles. Car Version The routine takes place within a moving car, with the scenery heavily zoomed into the dancers. The steering wheel is on the right side of the car, with P1 driving. There is greenery around the car. When the chorus drops, disco lights appear and the color of the interior changes. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: '''Point to the screen. '''Gold Move 4: Point to the screen with both hands and have your legs in a kneeling position. This is the final move of the routine. Teacher GM1 P.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 Teacher GM In-game.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game Teacher GM2 P.png|Gold Move 4 teachergm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Car Version There are 4 ' Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 2:' Put your arm down as if you are saying "Yes!" Gold Move 3: 'Slowly spread your arms out. '''Gold Move 4: '''Point to the screen. This is the final move in the routine. Tea1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Tea2.png|Gold Move 3 Tea3.png|Gold Move 4 Car GM.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Car GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Car GM3.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There is only 1 '''Gold Move in the mashup: Only Gold Move: Make a circle with your right arm as you're playing an air guitar. (Crazy Christmas.) CrazyxmasGM2.png|Only Gold Move TeacherGoldMoveInGame.gif|Only Gold Move in-game Mashup Teacher has a Mashup with the theme Costume Party that can be unlocked for 1000 Mojo Coins (or 20 Mojo Coins for all old-gen consoles). It features heavily costumed dancers. Dancers * Who Let the Dogs Out? ''(Remake) * ''Monster Mash (Remake) * Cosmic Girl (Remake) * I Will Survive * Chiwawa * Drop the Mambo * Rasputin ''(Remake) * ''I Gotta Feeling * Monster Mash ''(Remake) * ''Cosmic Girl ''(Remake) * ''I Will Survive * Chiwawa * Drop the Mambo * Rasputin ''(Remake) * ''I Gotta Feeling * Chiwawa * Rasputin ''(Remake) * ''Drop the Mambo * Crazy Christmas ''(Remake) * ''Chiwawa * I Will Survive * Crazy Christmas (Remake) GM * Who Let The Dogs Out? ''(Remake) Party Master Mode ''Teacher has a Party Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: (captions in '''bold' indicate a Song Switch)'' * Teacher * Rolling Back/Mystic dance/Cute Fighter/Jumpy Walk * Funky Shuffle/Cowboy style/Geeks know better/Show Them Sista * Sporty Steps/One Leek Please/That's fashion/Like A Flower * Side Pushes/Disco Classic/Pump It Up/Dancefloor Master * Funky Scissors/Ducky Hops/'Uptown Funk'/'Want To Want Me' * Mechanic Walk/Look At Me/Russian Sidestep/That's Just Me * Pinky Run/Keep it alive/Stretch It/Long Walk * Rolling Back/Mystic dance/Cute Fighter/Jumpy Walk * Funky Shuffle/Cowboy style/'Born This Way'/'All About That Bass' * Sporty Steps/One Leek Please/That's fashion/Like A Flower * Side Pushes/Disco Classic/Pump It Up/Dancefloor Master * Funky Scissors/Ducky Hops/'Want To Want Me'/'All About That Bass' * Mechanic Walk/Look At Me/Russian Sidestep/That's Just Me * Baila Con El Fuego/Party In My Head/Africa's In Me/Cheerful * Back From the 80's/Disco Queen/Sharp Dressed Punches/Sneaky Beanie * Left To Right/Can't See Me/Drama Queen/Too Good For You * Cleaning the floor/Praise The Sun/Relaxing Arms/Flamenco * That's Just Me/Leek Power/[[Born This Way|'Born This Way']]/'Uptown Funk' * Side Pushes/Disco Classic/Pump It Up/Dancefloor Master * Funky Scissors/Ducky Hops/African Shuffle/Grandpa' Steps * Teacher Appearances in Mashups Teacher appears in the following Mashups: *''Boys (Summertime Love)'' (Best of Just Dance 2016) Captions * Falling Down * Give Me Five * Heart Broken Dance Quests Teacher appears in the following Dance Quests maps: Classic *Coconut Car Version *Sun Trivia * This is the first song by Nick Jonas in the main series. **However, this is his second song in the whole series after Burnin' Up with the Jonas Brothers. * This song was leaked along with Same Old Love, This Is How We Do, and You're The One That I Want.http://www.archambault.ca/wiiu-just-dance-2016-ACH003714548-fr-pr * A move from Superstition, Livin' la Vida Loca and Stuck On A Feeling is recycled. * This is the first promotional single to appear in the main Just Dance series. * The dancer resembles both coaches of Jump. * The last Gold Move pictogram looks like that from Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out). * The Car Version routine for the song is the second routine to be filmed close-up, after the Seated Dance of Diamonds. It is followed by the car routine for What Is Love. **The dancers from the Car Version are looking like the dancers from the What Is Love Car Version, but they are not performed by the same people. *In the Car Version, Chiwawa and Drop the Mambo can be heard at the beginning of the routine. ** Coincidentally, Chiwawa and Drop The Mambo both appear in the Mashup. *The song was played during the play-off of the Just Dance World Cup 2015.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/tracklist-and-prizes/Vh5stx4AALsEUcdg Gallery Teacher.png|''Teacher'' TeacherALT.png|''Teacher'' (Car Version) 0000064b.jpg|''Teacher'' (Mashup) 0000083d.jpg|''Teacher'' (Party Master) teachermenu.gif|''Teacher'' on the menu Teacher Car Menu.gif|Car Version on the menu Teacher_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Teacheralt_cover_albumcoach.png|Car Version's album coach Teacher cover@2x.jpg| cover JD2017 2017-03-09 12-35-54-255.jpg|Car Version on the menu (2017) JD2017 2017-03-09 12-38-40-705.jpg|''Just Dance Unlimited'' loading screen 265.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2016 and later games 200265.png|Golden avatar 300265.png|Diamond avatar pitbull.png|P2 (Car Version)'s avatar 200266.png|Car Version's golden avatar 300266.png|Car Version's diamond avatar Teacher-0.png BTS-Unknow-Choreography2.png|Behind the scenes Teacherbg.png|Background teacher pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Teacheralt_pictos_atlas.png|Pictograms (Car Version) Videos Nick Jonas - Teacher (Lyric Video) Just Dance 2016 - Teacher - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Teacher (Alternate) - 5 stars Teacher (Mashup) - Just Dance 2016 Teacher - Just Dance 2016 - Party Master Mode (Wii U Gamepad View - Reupload) Just Dance 2016 - Teacher - -Party Master- - 5* Stars Teacher - Just Dance Now 2016 VIP - Gameplay Just Dance 2017 - Teacher References Site Navigation it:Teacher Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Duets Category:Male and Male Duets Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Party Master Modes Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Thibaut Orsoni Category:William Domiquin Category:Julien Durand